High School Reunion
by rippling0water0eyes
Summary: Namine moved away from her home town what seems to be... forever ago. She lost touch with her friends and then... she gets a letter. Telling her about a reunion for her old high school. Namixas, and other pairings.


Ten years. It had been ten years. Who can say why we didn't keep in touch. I loved them all very much. I guess things just became awkward between us. We moved, got jobs. I know the rest of them may still talk, maybe they don't, but no matter what the situation, none of us would miss this.

That boy. I knew I had to see that boy. His face was imprinted in my heart forever, and I hadn't even looked at another man with the eyes I first laid upon him. He was my first love, and in a way, even though we have distanced, part of me still loves him, and always will.

Wondering now. What it will be like to see them all again. I wanted to look my best, but I wanted to come off as the girl I used to be, regardless to whether or not I was still her. She was a part of me, deep within my heart, and I couldn't let go. I took from my closet a plain white dress, one just like the one I used to wear. The one that used to be my favorite. The one I wore when I met him.

Imagining their faces. I began to wonder how they'd aged. Of course, they would most likely still be recognizable, it was only ten years. _Only ten years_. The words disturbed me in a way, but were comforting altogether. Ten years was all we had between us, not that long in retrospect. But for ten years, we had been changing, ten years we had been apart. _My eternity_.

I finally finished packing. Because the school was in Twilight Town, I had a long way to go and I decided to just stay in a hotel for a few days and enjoy my old home. The last thing I slipped into the pocket of the suitcase was an old picture of my friends. I stared at it for a while, almost over come by tears at the thought of being with them all again. Selphie, Kairi, Olette, Sora, Tidus, Wakka, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Roxas... _Roxas..._ To me, Roxas was _that boy_.

Smiling whole-heartedly, I took my things out to the car and drove to the ship's departure wing on the other side of town. I boarded the gummy ship, it was an unusually small flight, and slept for most of the ride. I dreamt of my friends, and how we would react to each other, I dreamt of what we would talk about, what they would look like, I dreamt of Roxas. When I was aroused by the not-so-smooth landing of the rookie pilot, I couldn't have been more excited. Staring out my window, I took in the familiar, but long lost, sights of the Twilight sky, so forever remaining of it's golden colors.

I quickly rushed off of the ship, being the first to exit, and rushed to the shuttle that would take me, and several others, to the middle of town. However, when I got there, staring out into the world I once knew and loved, a smile passed my lips, and my plans changed. I decided to walk around the town to where my hotel was, and then to the school. I dragged two bags of luggage around the whole town two or more times, people must have thought I was crazy. I was almost surprised that nobody recognized me, but then, a lot can change in ten years. Looking at the clock tower in the center of town -my third trip around it, actually- I took careful note of the hour. Six o'clock. I had only thirty minutes to get to the high school reunion if I wanted to be on time. And I _certainly _wanted to be on time.

I rushed all the way to my hotel, rented the first room available, and threw my bags onto the bed. Then I quickly made my way to the school, where I was one of the first to arrive. Name tags were set out on a table by last name, but I thought it would be more fun if people recognized me without one. I laughed a little, thinking that the others would probably do the same thing. That's when I saw the first thing I really truly remembered. A boy... excuse me, a _man_, with big spiky brown hair, that hadn't changed at all, and deep blue eyes. I practically fumbled across the room, trying to reach him undetected. Somehow, I succeeded, and tapped him on the shoulder plainly. "Excuse me sir," I said, hoping he would recognize me. He turned and greeted me with a smile. "Do you know what flavor the punch is?" I was positive he hadn't realized who I was, but then he took me up in a big hug, proving me deeply wrong.

"Namine," He said, releasing me. He looked at me for a while, eyes sparkling, and I noticed something glisten on his hand. "Where have you been? I haven't heard from you in forever." His smile was just the same as it always had been, his expression still soft. He hadn't changed.

"I moved. I'm so sorry I didn't keep in touch. I can't tell you how many times I've tried to reach you and the others. So..." I said, trying to change the subject casually. "Is that a wedding band?" My voice squeaked a little, and he smiled, noting my excitement.

"Nah. S'just muh bling." And he held his hand up, wiggling his fingers. I hit him playfully on the shoulder, just like old times, and we laughed. "Yeah. I'm a married man." He said, trying so poorly to sound bold.

"Sora!" I yelled, jumping up a little and clinging to his neck. "You didn't call me, or e-mail me, or invite me to the wedding." I joked.

"I tried, I swear. I called your old numbers, out of service. I looked through phone books, and on the internet. Kairi looked too, but we couldn't find you."

"Kairi? You still talk?"

"Oh yeah. I keep in touch with everyone. Well, everyone but you and Roxas." He paused, looking off. "And how would I not keep in touch with Kairi? I mean, we only kind of live together..."

I practically screamed. I felt so immature, but it was a high school reunion, come on. "I always knew you two would stay together. You were so perfect. Oh Sora, I'm so happy or you!"

"Sora!" A voice called from across the room. "Who are you talki– Namine?! Oh my gosh!" I turned only to be bombarded by a girl in a pink dress. Kairi, no doubt. She looked great. Somehow, still the same. Looking at the two standing together, I had a mental remembrance of their old selves. Their old faces just up-in popped into my head. I couldn't help but hug them, but it was okay, because the kind of relationship we had -all of us- was that even if we hadn't seen each other for years, nothing would ever change. I knew I had nothing to worry about.

"Kairi! I missed you so much. So, how are things with," I glanced at Sora. "The man of the house." She let slip a laugh, and Sora nudged her a little.

"Man of the house? Oh, okay, Namine."

I couldn't help but laugh a little, too. It did seem kinda off. "So Namine," Sora tried to change the subject. "Do you have anyone special?"

My smile faded a little. "Kind of. Not really like a husband, or a boyfriend. Actually, I haven't talked to him in a while. But... I plan on it seeing him pretty soon." I thought I did a good job of hiding who I meant it was, I sounded casual, normal, relaxed, and–

"Oh yeah. Roxas probably _will _come tonight. I hadn't really thought about it much. He kind of stopped talking to us... like you. He wasn't at the wedding either." My face must have flushed. The feeling was almost sensational, because it hadn't done so in so long.

"I didn't mean Rox–"

"Guys!" And a man with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes to match came running toward us. I knew instantly it was Pence, and I greeted him with a smile. "Namine? Where have you been?" He hugged me and returned my bright smile.

"Around. I moved, actually. I'm... not the only one that moved, am I?"

"Nope." Pence said.

"Roxas did." Sora added.

"Why?" I asked. This had always been his town. Everyone knew him, everyone loved him. I couldn't imagine why he would ever leave it.

"Well," Pence said. "When I asked him, he got really sad and said that a part of the town was gone. I think it was about a month or two after you left without really saying anything. He said the best part of living here, wasn't really here anymore, and that there were just too many memories. Like, everywhere he walked, something would pop into his head, and he was starting to get depressed a lot of the time. He said he just wanted to start over."

"Wow."

Sora hit Pence's arm. "Well way to bring down the mood, fun-killer!" We laughed. It was true that, while together, none of us had grown up.

The next to rejoin the group were Hayner and Olette, closely followed by Riku. I spotted them before they saw the rest of us. "Hayner! Olette!" I waved my arms frantically and they smiled and came over together. Hugging them both, I noted that Olette was wearing a diamond ring, but Hayner was wearing no band. I thought for sure that they would be like Sora and Kairi. The two were inseparable. "So um... Olette, who's the lucky guy?" I raised my eyebrows a bit, and she smiled.

"Wow. You've been gone _too _long if you don't know. How could you not remember?" Hayner put his arm around her and they smiled.

"But... the rings..."

"Engaged. Hayner doesn't have his, yet."

"Wow, it sure did take you guys long enough to get together." I laughed.

"Shut up. At least we aren't as pathetic as you and Roxas. Seriously, where's _your _ring?"

"I... haven't seen Roxas since I moved."

"Really? I thought for sure that you guys..."

Hayner picked up. "None of us have seen him." I could hear the pain in his voice. Roxas was his best friend. Even Olette couldn't fill the spot. Love, versus love, but completely different. When Roxas left, an even bigger part of the group was lost.

"Namine... why did you ever leave?" I shrugged, not really sure at the moment.

That was when Riku came into the picture. "I swear!" Kairi laughed. "If we keep this up, none of us will ever move from these spots! Come on, we can move around in a group, or maybe just move around..."

We laughed. The mere suggestion of moving around _separately_ was a total concept, unthinkable. "Hi Riku." I managed, still laughing, and hugged my old friend.

"Namine, you look great. It's really nice to see you again."

I was a little taken aback. "Well, sir Riku," I mocked, putting my hand to my chest. "Since when did you become so suave?"

He smiled and put his arm around my shoulder, looking off. "You know, I never really did." And then we laughed a bit more. Honestly, people must have thought we were completely crazy, seeing as how we were laughing periodically throughout the whole night.

Another half and hour passed before anybody else from the old group came. Eventually, Tidus and Selphie showed up together. "Hey guys." Selphie greeted, walking up hand in hand with Tidus. "Oh my gosh! Namine!" She let go of his hand and hugged me, soon he did, too. "It is so great to see you again. We've missed you so much!"

"I wish you could have been at the wedding Namine. It was really great." Tidus added.

"Aw. I'm sorry I missed it. You know I would have done anything to be there." I smiled compassionately, they knew I meant what I said.

"It's okay. But what is wrong with you? You have to start visiting because we can't have our daughter growing up without knowing her 'Aunt Namine'. We've already told her all about you."

I yelled and hugged them both again. "You have a daughter! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! How old is she?"

"Four. It really killed us not to bring her here, but the neighbor kids are watching her." I couldn't help but smile then,. Tears brimming my eyes. A lot _had _changed in the past ten years, but I was determined not to let anything else take me by surprise. I had to move back, I missed them all too much.

Then, Wakka approached the group. "Hey guys. Namine." He said, nodding my way. It was silent for a while, then we both smiled. I hit him on the arm and hugged him. "Yeah, I didn't really think I could get away with that. But hey, a guys gotta try."

"Jerk." I said playfully.

"So, now that we're all here, what are we gonna d–" But Riku was interrupted.

"Wait, Riku." Kairi said. "What about Roxas?"

"I heard he wasn't coming..."

Tidus joined in. "I thought he must have already been here, because his name tag wasn't on the table. I just didn't have the heart to say it. Sorry."

I knew I wasn't the only one who was disappointed. Everyone missed Roxas. It was almost hard to imagine what it would be like if I didn't see him at least one more time. We always knew we'd be split up, but in high school, we never wanted to think about it, so we pushed it back farther and farther until it was too late, the time had come. We never had a chance to talk about it, and part of that, was just what made it that much harder. I just stood there, looking down, and I felt several hands on my back, arms around my shoulder. They were letting me know it was okay to feel bad. It was quiet for a while, all the hands slowly slid away. I didn't know what was happening, but I couldn't bring my eyes up to face them. A minute or so passed, when one last hand gently touched my back. _The tenth hand_.

I couldn't believe it, I knew the others wouldn't do anything like that. I looked up, and turned around, finding myself face to face with the icy blue eyes I had forever known, and that was it, _I knew them_. A smile slowly worked across the man's face, and I knew it was him. _That boy_. I tried my best not to come off as some psycho who had only come here to see him, but I jumped up to hug him. It was the most relaxing thing to feel him hug me back. I couldn't be happier. The rest of the group was happy _for _us, and we knew. Sora pulled Kairi into a hug, Tidus reached again for Selphie's hand, and Hayner kissed Olette's cheek. After a while of hugging, Roxas released me. "Hey Namine."

"Hey Roxas." We laughed a little, more out of joy than humor, and I continued. "I've really missed you. How have you been?"

"So so, I guess. You?"

"So so." He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey wait!" Now it was official, none of us had changed. We turned our attention to Sora, who had just called out and killed the mood, just like old times, I guess. "You've been telling everyone how much you missed them, and asking them about how they've been and all I got was," He went a little high pitched, mocking my voice. "'Excuse me sir, do you know what flavor the punch is?'" And he threw his hands into the air with frustration.

We laughed even still. "Sorry, Sora. How have you been?"

"Eh. It's been good. I mean," He looked over. "I've got Kairi with me, that's all I need." Kairi kissed him and we all teased by 'awwwwwwww'ing, again, just like old times.

"Hey guys," Roxas said. "You wouldn't mind if I stole Namine for a little, would you?" Smiling, they all left. "Namine, I've really missed you."

"I've missed you, too." I said, sitting down at a nearby table. He followed my example. "It's weird, you know? To think about how much we've missed. Sora and Kairi are married, Selphie and Tidus have a daughter, Hayner and Olette are engaged. It's really sad."

"Yeah. It is."

"Why did you leave?"

"Why did you?"

"I don't know." And in a way I didn't. Instead of asking myself, I avoided the question for so long. "I guess it's just, I knew about people who stopped talking with their friends when they got out of high school, and I didn't want that to happen to us. So I though that, instead of letting it happen slowly, it would be easier just to get it over with all at once."

"That's stupid." He wouldn't look at me. But I knew he was right. "That could never happen with us."

"That's what everyone says."

"But for us it's true. Look at them." We both looked over at our old friends, laughing and talking like nothing had ever changed. And that was that because _nothing had_. He drew his eyes back over to me, and I looked away.

"So then, I told you. Now you tell me."

"But you just told my reason."

"You thought that, too?"

"No, the thought never crossed my mind. I just can't think like that."

"Then...?"

He looked at me hard. I knew something intense was coming, but who could say what? His eyes weren't soft like they normally were, he was trying to piece together the right words. "Whatever your reason for leaving may have been, was the reason I left." I looked at him blankly, I didn't understand what he meant. "I left... because the memory of you was too much."

I was taken aback. "Roxas I–"

"You were everywhere. There wasn't one place in this town we didn't go together, and I always had memories of you. When you left, living here just got too painful. I knew I couldn't see you, I couldn't hear your voice. It was too much." I didn't know what else to do, I leaned over the table and kissed him. "Namine, I'm sorry. You didn't come here to hear about my stupid feelings. I think we should just go back to the–"

I took his hand, which was resting on the table. "Roxas, all I've been able to think about since I got this letter in the mail was seeing you all again. Seeing my friends, and reliving our lives. But no matter what I was thinking about, it always brought up... something close to my heart. Something I could never forget. I always thought of you, Roxas. You're right. I didn't come here to hear your feelings, and you didn't come to hear mine, but since we're finally together again, don't you think it would be good to talk about them? We might not ever get this chance again."

"Why wouldn't we? I'm sure after everything we've been through together, and with the others, too, we can't leave them out of our lives anymore. Namine, I've been so messed up these past ten years. I can't keep neglecting my life here. It's part of me."

For the first time in a long time, tears fell from my eyes. I could feel them sliding down my cheeks as I stared at him, but I didn't care. He was all that mattered. "Roxas, this is all my fault. If I hadn't moved then nothing would have ever changed and we could all just be–"

"Namine, it's not your fault if nothing's wrong." He stood up, and made me stand, too. Forcing me to look at him, he hugged me, and whispered, "We came. We both came. That's what makes it all okay."

"How?" I asked, trying to fight back my tears, but to no avail. He tightened his grip momentarily, and then released me altogether.

"Namine, look at me." I did, and his younger face flashed through my mind, like Sora and Kairi's had earlier. I tried to force a smile, but found that I couldn't. "Nothing _has _changed. I don't know about you, but I've been packing for months."

"For what?"

"I'm moving back. I can't stand it anymore."

"I want to..."

He smiled. "I'll help. And I'm sure the others will, too. I swear Namine, it's okay. We haven't talked to them in a while, but we're fixing that. If you ask them, they'll say it's okay, too. We know -and _you_ know- that nothing will ever come between us. Namine, you said we needed to talk about our feelings, but there's nothing I can tell you, that I didn't always know. Nothing new. It's all the same. I love you, Namine. Like I always have."

I fell into his arms and closed my eyes. "I love you too, Roxas." I mumbled into his shirt. "And I have forever." I wrapped my arms around him, and looked up and him.

He smiled softly, and mumbled, "I was hoping you'd say that." I let go of him, he had moved back, and he pulled something from his pocket. Moving down, onto one knee, he looked up at me. My heart skipped a beat and my jaw dropped. "Namine," He took my hand, while the other remained limp at my side. All I had the strength to do was breath, and look back and forth from him, to our hands, to the box. He opened the box, revealing a stunning golden ring with a large diamond in the middle. The diamond was surrounded by six brilliant emeralds that shone like his eyes. "Will you marry me?"

My throat had closed up and my breathing was staggered. I began to nod my head, slowly at first, then faster. Smiling brightly, he stood up and took me in his arms, followed by our first real kiss. We told the others and were married in exactly six months. After two years of marriage, we were blessed with a baby boy who was just the right age to play with Sora and Kairi's son, born two months after ours. Hayner and Olette were married shortly after us, because they didn't want me and Roxas to miss the wedding, considering how busy we were with all of our moving. The eleven of us are all still very close, and getting closer. We take every minute we have free to get together and talk, or watch movies, or just be around each other. Roxas is still _that boy_, and our love is still sensational. Nothing had ever changed. _Nothing ever will_.


End file.
